User talk:Lordranged7/Archive9
Inactive User I have found an inactive user, LavaBreak, and he has a character template on his page. Could you remove it (Since only admins are allowed to edit people's user pages). Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Editing (Including some Inactive users) I looked through Pages with broken file links, and I made a list of what you could take care of (Because I can't): *Sousou123 - has 9 pictures on his profile page, including a broken link one *Damaris109 - has a broken link picture, and what is this 1000ArrowMistre userbox anyway? *1000ArrowMistre - has a gallery of 17 pictures on his page, and puts weird userboxes on people's pages *Gamesterchick - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *HakuTsuShin11 - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *Hanszz11 - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *Kari 110 - has a character template and several broken link pictures *Loisx - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *Fey Rune, the New Clive - Renjiru's blog, it has a broken link picture in it (I don't know how to link blogs) *Mizuki Raimon - broken file link picture near the bottom of talk page *NeYoDark666 - broken file link picture on user page *Roby magic 48 - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *Shadow932 - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *Super cool guy - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder, the user is blocked *SwarmKazuto - Part of your message, the signature at the bottom has a broken file link *TakiSousuke - you could remove everything off of his user page, character template and broken file picture *Thelazychick35 - character template and broken file picture need to be removed *UmeChan08 - broken link picture at the top of user page *Vyxia8Uzumaki - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder *ZEZOU - I don't know why this user is on broken file links, it may be because of the photo placeholder Also, with scout characters, perhaps it would be best if the template was redone so that the picture doesn't have to be the same as the name. I tried putting in pictures from the game sprites, but it wouldn't let me do it. Also, I have an apology to make. I issued a warning (I know I'm not allowed to) to Gazelleentorch because the user wouldn't stop posting fanart on pages even though Nameer451 and I told the user not to. The user did stop after it though, and wrote an apology blog. So, sorry for issuing a warning without permission. What is with these question marks? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 08:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Would you please delete the 32 pages in the Category:Candidates for deletion? It would greatly help. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Character Templates The following users have character templates on their pages: *Shawn - Inactive *Christian Ferrari - Inactive *Fubukiya lee - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *Gundam 00 Raiser - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *INAZUMA11JAPAN - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *Joni2640 - Inactive, also in the category Teams for some reason *Kari 110 - If you haven't done it already, this user has a character template *Kiyama Luna - Inactive *Kotoni~x - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template, and the fire icon on her page also puts her user page in the category fire characters *MajinPegasus15 - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *MissTalaChan - Inactive *Mia25 - Inactive *Merino44 - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *SagittarioFlashBang - Inactive *Rosalea13 - Inactive *Rise Sora - Inactive, and has 38 pictures on the user's page *Reitei - Inactive *Riesaki Ren - Inactive, and has 30 pictures on the user's page *Sapphirez - Inactive, and has 8 pictures on the user's page *Seige Fire - Inactive *ShirouxTsuki - Inactive *Sour789 - Inactive *Sweetswaru - Inactive *Tokiji - Inactive, and has 2 broken links that don't link anywhere *Thelazychick35 - Inactive, and if you haven't done it already, this user has a character template and a broken link *TerumiAfuro - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *Terumi Jousuke - Inactive, and you could remove the info at the bottom *Teiya - Inactive *Takuto Shindou - Inactive *TakiSousuke - If you haven't done it already, this user has a character template and a broken file link *Tsurugi KyousukeX - Inactive *Wacky14 - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *WildDreamer - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template *YagamiReina - Inactive *Yukimiya - Inactive, and has 28 pictures on the user's page *User:ゆきむらひょうが - Inactive *Yun pin lee - Active, but isn't allowed to use the character template Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Block Hissatsu Nominations Hey , block hissatsu nominations have started ~ Make sure nominate one block hissatsu here. ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 07:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Crossover movie Hi Lord! I have a question about the pics that you are adding like the one of shinsuke's mixi max hissatsu, Is there a new trailer of the movie in which these hissatsu's were seen and if so can u give me a link, Thanks Taha1921 16:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New info Hey, is there a new trailer or something for the movie and if so could I please have the link? ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 16:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' Thank you!! ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 17:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' New trailer? Hey, I saw there are all new pics of hissatsu's in the Crossover Movie, and new info. Can you tell me where they come from? And if there is a video/trailer, can you give me link? Thanks, ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Rain~' ' Air Bullet~' ' Hinawa Bullet~' 21:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks!~ But now I wanna know: How is it possible that (for example:) Kami No Takuto FI ? has such good quality?~ ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Rain~' ' Air Bullet~' ' Hinawa Bullet~' 21:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Template SweetHope informed me of this new addition to hissatsus called Shibirex. This would mean that the hissatsu template would need to be modified to have this added in, unless it ends up on the info part on the page. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 02:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) What I explained to SweetHope about Shibirex: Yes, it is some kind of new damage. Basically what they are saying is that shoot hissatsus now contribute to something called the Shibirex? Gauge or Paralyze Gauge (With Shibire Damage/Paralyze Damage), which once full causes the character's (Only applies to goalkeepers) abilities to temporarily fall. This may seem like it makes it so that you can't stop multiple shots by the picture, but they explain in point 1 that characters auto heal and the amount of Shibire Damage will decrease over time, but in tight situations when your opponents are shooting multiple shots at you, then there will be an extremely high chance of it filling all the way since there isn't time to heal. On point 2, they reveal that keeper moves also have shibire damage, and the only difference is that the keeper move's shibire damage counters the shoot move's shibire damage. In the picture, Fortissimo's shibire damage is shown as 10, and for goalkeeper moves since they are countering, theirs would be shown as negative, such as -10. Sorry if this got kind of long. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 05:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey there, Lord-san -is it okay I call you that?- OuO) I'd like to ask you something, can I...? Uhm I want to ask... Since I'm so lack of Information... Okay, uhm.. why Tobu is on Main character page? Is he '''REALLY' join raimon? I mean... like join time travel and save soccer? or he just play once for raimon like Sakamoto Ryouma did? That's all I think, thank you~ OwO) Soft Rin (talk) 10.21, November 27, 2012 (UTC)